The availability of 7 GHz of unlicensed spectrum in the 60 GHz band offers the potential for multi-Gigabit indoor wireless personal area networking (WPAN). Applications that require large bandwidth include uncompressed High Definition (HD) video streaming, fast file download from an airport kiosk (Sync & Go) and wireless display and docking, to name just a few. These applications cannot be supported over existing home networking solutions (IEEE 802.11 a/b/g/n and WiMedia UWB) because the required data rates far exceed the capabilities of these networks.
Thus, a strong need exists for improvements and new development in wireless personal area networks that operate in the 60 GHz band.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.